


My Levi

by otomekaidii



Series: Mammon & Levi Relationship Headcanons [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: The headcanons I use when writing for "my" Levi.Leviathan x gn!MC
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Mammon & Levi Relationship Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041441
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	My Levi

  * He just needs a hug.
  * Think exposure therapy.
  * Physical touch scares him at first because he doesn’t know what to do and isn’t used to it.
  * But once he realizes just how good it feels to be held, he doesn’t want to let go.
  * Considers you his “safe space”.
  * When feeling overwhelmed, a hug from you does wonder to recharge his batteries and help him relax.
  * When his anxiety gets to be too much, just hold him for awhile.
  * He likes to just sit with you in his lap while he plays games (or he in yours).
  * Would love it if you wrapped your arms around him from behind and just snuggled up to him when he’s busy.
  * Also loves to be the little spoon. It just makes him feel safe and secure.
  * Cuddling in his tub is a given.
  * And we are just going to pretend this is one of those oversized tubs with lots of room.
  * He has virtually no hands on experience with sex (or physical intimacy, as mentioned above).
  * So he’s very nervous about making a move and reciprocating.
  * Scared that he’ll gross you out or take things too far without meaning to.
  * Will need lots of reassurance on this front, and plenty of open and honest communication.
  * It will take lots of small steps so he can gain confidence.
  * Once he knows what you are comfortable with, he’s a completely different person.
  * Still very much a submissive type, but has no trouble initiating affection once he’s comfortable.
  * He might still blush and get a bit flustered when asking for something though. Even if it’s just a sweet kiss. 🥺
  * If you’re in a sexual relationship with him, he will ask to try new things once he’s 1000% sure you aren’t going to be grossed out by his kinks or interests.
  * Expect him to want to try lots of different things together (doesn’t have to be sexual either).
  * Especially cosplay related things.
  * Hearing direct compliments easily embarrasses him.
  * But he still likes to hear them.
  * Needs you to want to brag about him.
  * Loves to be teased (in any capacity) after he trusts you more.
  * Call him “my favorite yucky otaku” and boy will turn to mush.
  * Occasionally tries to do the teasing, but still ends up being the one who’s flustered.
  * You need to be willing and able to go to a lot of cons/shows with him.
  * With your support, he starts to head out to more events that he previously would have avoided because of his anxiety.
  * Would prefer if you shared his interests, but is just as happy if you still listen to him even if you don’t.
  * He loves receiving gifts that show you have paid attention to him and the things that are important to him (ie. character keychains, tshirts, collectibles).
  * Take interest in his waifus/husbandos.
  * Don’t be jealous of them, instead help him find fan content for them.
  * Would probably die of happiness if you ever commissioned something that features him with one of them.
  * He loves kisses.
  * A peck on the cheek, a smooch on the forehead etc.
  * Just likes that feeling of being claimed and knowing that he’s wanted.
  * He still does not like PDA though.
  * Hand-holding is about as far as he can go out in public.
  * But he really likes to have you by his side.
  * When dealing with other people, he really appreciates your casual touches to let him know he’s not alone (leaning against him a little, affectionately stroking one of his fingers briefly, a hand on his lower back etc).
  * He’s really not great with words, prefers to show he cares though gifts/actions.
  * Gives a lot of homemade gifts, this boy is talented.
  * Really shy about it at first, but once he knows you like what he can do he does not hold back.
  * Likes the idea of love letters/notes since writing is so much easier than talking.
  * Will not want to be in the room when you read them.
  * But please return his gesture with a note and he’ll laminate and/or frame that sucker.
  * Heck, give him lots of notes so that he can read how much he’s loved when he’s feeling a little down.
  * Will keep a binder full of all the love letters you have given him.
  * Will cry tears of happiness if he finds out you do the same. 
  * Needs you to be willing to work with him when he struggles to verbalize his feelings (or to talk at all).
  * Just cuddle him until he figures things out, running your fingers through his hair and/or scratching his back.
  * He hates fighting with you and the very thought makes him want to cry.
  * Holding him while he discusses whatever it is that caused the fight is the best way to resolve an argument.(“time in”)
  * Otherwise he will get overwhelmed and think that that maybe you don’t love/like him anymore.




End file.
